Down boy
by Teakany
Summary: A collection of RusAmeCan one shots. They're in an established D/s relationship with pet play. all fluff. the smuts not on FF sorry! rated M.
1. Welcome home

**This is a collection of one shots I have up on my Ao3 account, but I figured I would put the non-smutty ones up here! it's RusAmeCan, there's not much fluff for that OT3 so i wrote some! they're in a D/s relationship with Pet play! (that's when humans pretend to be animals. it can be fun apparently!) basically its shots of their life in an established relationship. Enjoy some RusAmeCan fluff edit: there is also an origin story called come boy. if you'd like to read that. explaining the beginning of thier relationship, though it isn't necessary ^.^**

Ivan had a long day at work and he was exhausted. He honestly hated the job. It was dull, the hours were long, and the other employees were fairly stupid, but he had a family to support and the job paid well.

Ivan pulled into the long driveway and He knew a warm welcome was waiting beyond those doors. It made the crap job all worth it. Nice big plot of land with no one to bother them, roomy Three bedroom house, a good car, and all the things he needed to care for his boys. He reached the door and paused with a smile before he unlocked it. He could hear the excitement inside already as the knob rattled.

The door opened and he almost fell right back on his ass. The door frame was his only saving grace as two bodies slammed into him.

"Daddy! Daddies home!"

"Daddy I love you Daddy!"

"Da! da, boys let Daddy in!" he shut the door beside him and turned to smile down at the two blondes in front of him one attaching to his leg, the others arms firmly around his middle.

Maybe when he used the term "family" it was misleading, but that's what they were, a little family. The two blondes in question were not children, but rather Adult men. Well… Adult twins, dressed as rather overly excited puppies.

Alfred was currently the more active of the two, he had unattached from Ivan and was spinning himself in circles every few minutes as he bounced. He wore a set of golden ears, they were half up with an adorable flop half way. Around his throat was a blue Collar, a tag dangling with his name carved into it. The only other thing he wore was a pair of black fitted shorts.

Similarly dressed was his brother Matthew. His ears were more of a strawberry blond hue, mixing well with his hair, they flopped straight down. His collar was red, but beyond that, everything was alike.

There had been a flurry of words, and it hadn't paused for a second since he walked through that door. a jumble of sentences,

"Alfie drank outta the toilet and" Is it time for food?""Can we go out?" "Daddy I wanna treat can i have a treat?!" "Do you have a ball!?" "Ball?! Ball where's the ball?!"

Ivan chuckled placing a hand on each of the blonde heads, "Slow down. Daddy can not hear you if you speak too fast da?"

There was quiet for a second save the sound of Alfred dancing. "Daddy I missed you so much! I thought you were NEVER coming home!" whimpered Matthew as his arms wrapped around Ivan's leg, his face rubbing against his thigh. Ivan looked down fondly on the boy. He was just about to bend and give him a kiss on the head when suddenly Alfred was standing, his hands on Ivan's shoulders, leaning there and moving in to lick his face Excitedly "Pay attention to me~! Pet me! Pet me daddy please!"

Ivan had to hold back a laugh and push Alfred back "No Alfred! Down!". Letting Alfred jump up like that would only cause issues, He needed a firm hand. Alfred landed on the floor unperturbed by the tone. He tore up the hall, then back, then up the hall, then on the couch, then down the hall etc. All the while chanting "Daddy's home!" over and over.

Ivan took the chance to bend down and Pat the still clinging Matthew on the head. "Off now Matvey" he said softly, the better behaved pup instantly obeying. Ivan moved to the couch and sat down with a sigh. He smiled as he looked down, Matthew resting his Chin on Ivan's leg with a begging look. He patted the cushion inviting the boy up beside him, "Up boy" It made Matthew smile, giving him a shy lick on the cheek before settling with his head on Ivan's lap.

He was leaning into Ivan's hand on his head happily, when Alfred launched himself over the back of the couch. He crashed into Ivan's head causing an "oof!" and a temporary upset in Matthew's position bringing a yelp as he almost fell off the couch. The large Russian was use to this and grabbed a hold of Matthews middle to prevent him from crashing to the floor. At this point it was some what of a traditional greeting. Alfred carefully climbed down the back of the couch and settled on Ivan's other side, nudging him with his nose until the large hand went to Alfred's head.

Ivan sighed peacefully as the boys settled. He was going to enjoy the next five minutes before…

Alfred was suddenly back up on all fours "I wanna go outside! Daddy I need outside!"

Matthew followed suit "Oh! Me too! I need out! I need out now~!"

Both boys dashing to the back of the house and whining as they pawed at the door. Ivan smiled and heaved a sigh as he stood up. Two puppies could be a lot of work, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.


	2. walkies

It was that time, Every night right after dinner He would take the boys out for a walk around their property. The expansive hundred acres of land was plenty to walk without fear of being seen. both boys sat expectantly at the back door, eyes wide and practically vibrating in excitement. Ivan chuckled as he drew closer and Matthew bounced a bit.

They needed a bit more than just leashes for this of course. Ivan grabbed Alfred walk bag first, rummaging through it and pulling out the thick finger-less gloves. "Paw" he commanded and Alfred complied instantly. "Good boy Alfred" Alfred beamed at the praise, this was one of the few times the man listened to anything. He slipped gloves on both paws and then moved to pull out the next step, hard padded knee pads, no need to get rocks and sticks in their knees! Once those were on he moved to the other twin repeating the process with the slightly more wiggly boy. Matthew adored walks in the same way Alfred loved dinner time, no matter how much he tried, Ivan knew that was as calm as Matthew was going to get about it.

It was warm enough at this time of year that they didn't need the other things in the bags, warm furry pants and coats. However… Ivan turned to the shelf and grabbed suntan lotion, quickly spraying both of them down. There.

This is the point where Matthew lost all composure, Bouncing around like his brother usually would." Walkie walkies walkies!" Ivan had grabbed the leashes. He laughed as he moved to clip the red one to the bouncy pup, before securing the blue in similar fashion to the smiling, but still, blonde next.

He wrapped the loops securely around his wrist, preparing for the dash as he opened the door. Matthew and Alfred shoved at each other the get out the door. Ivan was yanked forward by the two excited pups, he barely had time to close the door behind him. "Hey!" he called yanking back on the leashes causing them to stop as he turned the key in the lock. Matthew sat, half strangling himself waiting for the leash to ease so he could move forward, Alfred had moved back to Ivan's side nibbling at the leg of his shorts in a show of impatience.

As soon as the door was locked and he took a few steps forward Alfred moved to join his brother, knowingly they headed for the tree line, knowing the route they took through the paths that wound. Their noses were to the ground as they weaved across the path. Ivan smiled as he watched them enjoying themselves in the sun dappled path. He really should be training them to heel, but they just looked so happy!

They reached the end of the trail only fifteen minutes later and the excitement somehow grew. Matthew and Alfred whining and twirling around each other, tangling the leashes. "Come boys" he said simply. Both scrambling to sit in front of him. Paws still moving as they were unable to be still. He unhooked both leashes and watched as the pair shot off into the field, Tumbling over each other and chasing one and other.

He watched them like this for a while, they darted around, in among the towering sun flowers and the grassy area beside it. Yips of joy and calling of names echoing into the summer evening air.

Ivan wasn't exactly sure how long he sat out there, enjoying the sights and sounds of the boys before he let out a long sharp whistle. Both listening in an instant, rushing back to him panting " Good boys! Okay, Time to get back to the house da?"

"Okay daddy"

"Yes daddy"

He smiled down at them as he clipped the leashes on, placing a kiss on their heads, dodging as Alfred tried to turn his head up at the last second "No Alfred, that waits for later da?" as much as he would love to play with them right here… The mosquitoes were coming out, and he really didn't want to deal with the scratching and whining for the next week.

Alfred huffed a sigh "Okay…"

They moved down the trail markedly slower this time, still panting from the exertion of the field. Eventually they made it back to the house. Once their gear was stripped and they had each earned a scratch behind the ears, they moved to the water dishes in the kitchen, both lapping noisily until they had drank their fill. Then they trotted to the living room, both heading for the over-sized dog bed curling up together and resting.

Ivan smiled at them as he moved to the couch pulling out his book. The dogs were fed, watered and walked, now he could relax for a while... Until bed time at least.


	3. shame

Matthew sat on the couch pouting, a whimper escaping his throat every once in a while. Ivan was preparing the boys dinners for the week in the kitchen when he looked up sadly at the boy on the couch. Poor thing, he hated to do it.. But he really had no choice

They had been on a walk around the property a few days prior, he had let the boys go off leash in a field of sunflowers as usual. He loved to sit and watch the flowers sway as the two made their way between them, playing and yipping looking for the ball he lazily threw from the chair he had built for that spot.

It was all going wonderfully, The boys were happily running out towards where he had just tossed the rubber orb when a yelp filled the air. Ivan jumped up and took off towards the sound. When he got there Matthew was sitting on his butt nursing his hand, Alfred beside him, nuzzling into his hair and whispering encouragements. Buried in Matthew hand, straight through the glove, was a large piece of rusted metal, upon further inspection He noted it was a nail. "It hurts" he whined, tears in his eyes.

Ivan had scooped him up and hauled him back to the house, Alfred following behind on two legs so they could move faster. The larger twin dressed himself quickly while Ivan helped to ease a shirt and pants onto the smaller of the two. Taking off the knee pads and cringing about needing to leave the gloves. Well, It would just look like he was working on something outside…

They drove to the ER to get him fixed up. Matthew, who hadn't really had time or the mind to get himself out of pupspace curled up on the hospital bed in Ivan's lap. The nurse shot strange looks as she examined the damage and cut away the glove. She gave a particularly confused look when he whined at the sight of the medicine she was about to use to freeze his hand. "He doesn't like needles" Ivan explained with a smile and a shrug. Alfred, who sat on the chair to the side mirrored the shrug and chuckled. "What can I say? My brothers a bit of a baby about this stuff" Alfred had time to wind himself down in the car, his concern for his brother helping to pull him out as he held him close and muttered encouragement.

Matthews face was buried against Ivan's neck, crying while they pulled the nail. The tears turned into shaky breathing while they stitched him up, and then a squeak of discomfort at the tetanus shot

It was a struggle to hold back his whining, but he barely made a sound. In between steps, when the doctors left the room Ivan Stroked his hair and whispered against his ear "Good boy, you're being such a good boy Matvey" this caused a smile smile and a nuzzle against his neck.

The three made it out of the hospital a little before eleven at night, The boys in the back seat with Matthew curled against his brother and asleep before they got home.

However, It was obvious there was going to be an issue the next day. Matthew kept licking and nibbling at the bandages. Alfred did his best to distract him, Nudging his head against his brother with whines and growls to make him stop. Ivan tried chastising him for it, "No! Bad Matvey!" this usually stopped any bad habits from the boy. Causing him to slink into shame, and it still did…Temporarily. He just kept going back to the behavior.

"I really hate to do this to you Matvey, but you leave me no choice" He sighed finally. He had left the boys to take the ten minute trip to the pet store as Alfred had destroyed their last one. In his hands he held a large piece of plastic. Matthew looked up, tongue still out as he was sneakily trying to lick.

He shrunk against the couch eyes large and pleading "N-no daddy.. I'll- I'll stop please!"

"I'm sorry boy…" he said sincerely, with that he walked to the couch and fastened the extra large plastic cone of shame around Matthews neck. He had made sure to tuck some material around the base so It wouldn't cause any more discomfort than necessary.

Matthew huffed for the third time in five minutes, Alfred bringing him yet another toy. Matthew growled in annoyance causing Alfred to back away whimpering with his head down. "No growling Matvey! Bad!" Matthew instantly dropped it and flinched whimpering. He hopped down from the couch and limped quickly towards the bedroom, his head hung. Ivan sighed and put down the knife he had been using to chop carrots. He wiped his hands off on the apron that was tied around his waist and walked to Alfred first, Petting him and rubbing under his chin "That was a nice boy trying to bring your brother a toy, good boy" he murmured smiling as the head was pushed against him, a whine of contentment leaving the mans throat along with a parting lick. He stood back up and sighed following the grumpy pup into the bedroom.

When he got into the room all he could see of Matthew was his back legs. He had shuffled his way under the bed to hide. Ivan sighed and sat up on the bed "Come Matvey, up here" he could hear the whimper as Matthew wiggled his way out, then again as he struggled to climb up. Ivan patted his leg and letting Matthews ridiculous coned head lay on it. "You know Daddy hates putting you in this thing" he muttered, rubbing a hand up and down the bare back. Matthew let out a grunt, he always shifted into non-verbal when he was sulking. "Do you want to sleep in Daddies bed tonight? That would make you feel better da?"

Matthew considered for a moment, small pout on his lips. He sat up and gave the large sad eyes nodding. Matthew whimpered, Ivan knowing it was because he wanted to nuzzle, but with the plastic in that way… He slipped a hand into the cone and rubbed the side of his face drawing a tiny smile.

Day one of 'cone of shame' sulking down… Only a week more to go…


	4. dinner time!

Feeding your human pets is a bit different from regular pets. Nutritional needs of a human are vastly different from a dog. This thinking was what prompted Ivan to start making his own form of food for them.

Once a week Ivan would get to work, mixing up his concoctions. He would take beef, chicken, ham and lamb cook them and put them into the food processor separately, to each he would add gravy, chopped up vegetables, potatoes or rice, some spices and occasionally shredded cheese. The mixtures came out tasting good enough, they certainly were the proper texture. Ivan would spoon them into nine different labeled containers and be put in the fridge and freezer. That was seven dinners for every night and two lunches for Saturday/Sunday. Weekend breakfast would be eggs which were easy enough to feed them.

Occasionally he would make something… a bit less ordinary for the boys. A special treat with their favourite. Today, It was Alfred's favorite, cheese burgers with plenty of extra veggies thrown in the food processor. He may have caved to treats like this, but they were going to be healthy whether the boys liked it or not! When It was Matthew's favourite he would add fruit and nuts to the pancake and syrup mixture.

During the week Ivan had little control over what the boys ate for lunch, and they would all fly out of the house in the morning for work with very little in their stomachs. Matthew and Al held part time positions, six hour shifts three days a week. Ivan had told them they didn't need to work, but truthfully, the extra money came in handy. Ivan had a habit of spoiling the boys, so making sure bills were covered was nice. This however prompted him to be extra sure their dinners were done correctly.

He hummed happily as he went into the fridge to take out the pre-made dinner. When the door shut, he was met with two pairs of eyes staring at the container. Alfred tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, drooling, while Matthew licked his lips noisily. "Hungry boys?"

"Uh-huh! food!" said Alfred excitedly He bounced happily, prancing on the spot.

Matthew sitting quietly to the side nodded saying "I want food, food good."

Ivan smiled brightly and moved to the counter, reaching up into the cupboards to grab the two engraved dishes. Humming, he divided the food into the dishes according to their eating habits, Alfred a bit more, Matthew a bit less. The whole while he was listening to Alfred's desperate whimpers and begging "Food food foood!"

Ivan chuckled as he picked up the dishes and walked to beside the kitchens island where the boys dishes went. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as Alfred tripped over his own legs trying to get there first, Matthew trotting calmly behind. "I do not know Alfred, Are you sure you are hungry? We could skip dinner"

Alfred's eyes went wide with fear "No! No no no! Food!"

Ivan laughed fully at the expression of terror. "Da da.. food" He placed the bowls down and Alfred's face was instantly mashed into it. After the first bite he swallowed and looked up happily " Burgers! Thank you daddy!" his consumption speed doubled. Ivan watched on with mild concern, one of these days the boy was going to choke…

After his bowl was clean, Alfred tried to inch his way towards Matthew's still half full one, a warning growl emitted from his throat, drawing Ivan's attention back "Alfred! Don't be pig!" Alfred looked up with a pout, there was food all over his face. Ivan smiled and sighed "Come here Alfred" he said softly, walking to the sink and grabbed a cloth wetting it before he sunk to his knees on the floor, then shifted to sit cross legged.

As soon as he was level, Alfred smiled and move to get closer, most likely to stay licking " Stay. I do not want to be covered in mess." He did as he was told and waited until his face was scrubbed of the leftovers before moving forward and nudging against Ivan's arm.

"kisses?" He asked with big blue eyes hopeful.

Ivan smiled "da, kisses" Alfred leaned forward and Ivan pressed his lips against the blondes gently, before he could pull back he was bowled over by an overzealous blonde. "Oof!" He sent a look up at the pup above him, and another blonde head shifted into his vision.

Alfred looked up at his brother, down at Ivan, then back over his shoulder towards the bowls "Alfred…" his tone was warning "You've already had eno-" The pup took off towards the bowls noisily going in for whatever scraps his brother left.

Ivan sighed at the noise, the quieter blond laid next to his nuzzling against his hair "I love you daddy"

Between the noisy gulps he heard a hurried "love you daddy!" from Alfred.

Ivan chuckled and turned his head to kiss Matthew's forehead "Love you to boys"


	5. vacuums are evil

Most of the household chores were taken care of by the boys when they got home before they sipped into their rolls. Matthew did most the house cleaning, Alfred took care of yard work and odd jobs like changing light bulbs and such. They took pride in their work and were routinely rewarded for a clean and running house. However there was one particular cleaning job Ivan did.

Ivan looked at the carpet in dismay, It had been so wet out and he hadn't wanted to send the boys out while he worked, at the same time, he didn't have the heart to do it while they were in the house, knowing how much loud noises scared Matthew. But the carpets were filthy… He would have loved hard floors, but it would have damaged his pups knees… He needed to do this and they were just going to need to deal with it.

He trudged up the stairs towards the office where he heard the pair playing with a squeaky toy. Ivan walked in as they we both tugging at an end, playful growls sounding. They ignored him in favour of their game. "Boys, Daddy has to vacuum…" Matthew dropped the toy, sending Alfred falling back on his ass, and looked scared, but his cheeks also flushed red. that was strange. "Is too wet outside, so I'll just turn on music in here da? " He smiled and walked to the stereo turning it on.

Alfred had smiled and laid down, gnawing on the bone toy that was now all his. Matthew how ever moved to the desk, crawling under and hiding. Ivan walked to him with a sad look and reached under stroking his hair gently. "It will be okay Matvey, just loud noise." he said gently.

"Okay Daddy…" came the tiny reply. Ivan's heart ached for the poor pup, but this needed doing.

He went down the stairs to the hall closet to grab the large vacuum. Maybe when he was done they could play ball in the hallway. Matvey would like that. Ivan smiled to himself as he grabbed the old upright machine and brought it into the main floor area, he would start with the worse area, by the back door, and work his way through. He knelt to plug it in when he noticed something. The plug was missing. "what…" He held up the frayed wire and examined it… chew marks. Ivan took a deep breath and instructed himself, "count to ten… один… два... три... четыре... пять-шесть- Matvey!" his voice had progressed from contained to yelling.

Ivan could hear the scuffling and whimpering before he even reached the room. He opened the door only to see the curled up ball that was Matthew cowering knowingly. Alfred cocked his head to the side looking between them, obviously unaware of what had conspired. "Matvey, come here now" he said sternly, trying very hard not to yell, knowing it would do very little good. Matthews head poked out and he crawled along on his belly until he was at the pointed to spot. "Matvy" he started working to ignore the looks of pleading. "Why did you murder the vacuum?"

"...It was dangerous?" He said in a quiet voice. Ivan sighed, tilting his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, a hand ran through his hair. The whimpering started "I'm sorry daddy, please don't put me in the room" He squeaked.

Ivan looked down, Matthew had tears in his eyes. He should. He should put him in that damn spare room for a time out. destroying vacuums! his eyes wandered to Alfred, whose head was ducked and eyes wide at the look that must be on Ivan's face. Ivan sighed looking back towards the pup who was cowering rightfully, "You will come with me to buy a new one tomorrow." that should be enough of a punishment. A whole aisle of the damned things! He looked at the pup once more, Matthew was shaking his eyes holding sadness, fear and regret. Ivan bent down and stroked his hair comfortingly. Yes, They would go and pick out a new one… and he would be certain to get the smallest, quietest model they could find…


	6. everybody pretend to be normal!

**what is it like in public when they have to act like normal people? Partly from Alfreds POV**

Despite the trios preference for being in scene most the time, there were human things that needed to get done. Like shopping.

Ivan stood at the front door and looked down at his phone for the time "Matvey, Alfred, hurry up!"

"Keep your pants on! I can't find my necklace…." Came Alfred's voice accompanied by shuffling of items in the bedroom down the hall.

"Have you looked in the shower yet?" Called out Matthew from upstairs.

"No! Can you?!"

"Yeah sure!" the smaller man could be heard running from the office over towards the bathroom upstairs. "I got it Al!" he emerged down the stairs. His hands were shoved into the over sized red hoody, Baggy jeans were faded and worn, but Ivan wouldn't deny they suited him… Not as much as ears, but…

"Oh good!" Alfred jogged out of the hallway meeting his brother at the bottom of the stairs and talking the black cord necklace. He was also dressed in street clothing, a pair of well fitted jeans and a captain america t-shirt.

Ivan watched as the necklace slipped over his neck, "You both have them?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Matthew. He didn't want to get half way and have the smaller twin freaking out because he couldn't find it. Matthew dug down the front of his hoody and looped the cord with his thumb, showing it off. "Good boys" He received two identical smiles.

When the boys had to leave the house and rejoin regular society they each wore a corded necklace, it was attached to a small circle of metal they hung just in the dip at their collar bones. It was a discreet form of a collar, a way to remind them they were owned. It was a comfort for them as much as it was a pride boost for Ivan. He watched happily as Alfred turned, allowing Matthew to slip the knots so it hung in the proper place on his brother's throat.

The trio reached the grocery store fifteen minutes later, Alfred pushing the cart while Ivan and Matthew walked beside, the latter clinging to the former. It was a mild irritation for Alfred, but as far as the public were concerned Matthew and Ivan were a couple and Alfred simply a room mate. It wasn't like they could parade around that they were polyamorous… Especially not when two of them happened to obviously be brothers. The price of living on a large piece of land was being part of a small town, being open wouldn't have been worth it.

They had come to the decision early on, Matthew had some Anxiety issues in public and the ability to cling to Ivan helped. It kept him grounded and let him relax slightly. Alfred would never have denied his brother that comfort, even if it made him jealous. He just contented himself with the thoughts of getting home and receiving extra attention for his patience.

They moved down each aisle, Matthew dashing from place to place grabbing items as he was told to, Ivan reaching for the high up boxes. Alfred's mouth watered as he watched the cart fill. Ivan was making treats, later that day the house would be filled with the smell of baking bone shaped cookies. God he couldn't wait...

The routine trip was going perfectly smoothly until they reached the pet aisle. That's went the cart stopped rolling and the almost bored look on Alfred's face turned to awe. In front of him, sitting in of of the bins at the end of the row was a Captain America plush squeak toy. His eyes flashed to Ivan in desperation, fighting back the urge to whimper. His bottom lip quivered instead.

Ivan raised an eyebrow and smiled "Something you want Alfred?" he asked as they walked up beside him

"Pleeeease?" he whispered eyes widening as he bounced on the balls of his feet, hands grasping the cart tightly.

Ivan chuckle and ruffled his hair "Da, go ahead, you have been good boy." Ivan said just quiet enough for Alfred to hear. A little louder than he meant, Alfred let out a whoot in celebration and darted to grab the toy, squeaking it experimentally. He smiled wider at the toy then looked back at the other two, Matthew tucked under Ivan's arm smiling at his brothers display. Oh yeah, definitely worth it.


	7. double drop

**more serious chapter looking at Subdrop. I had both boys go through it so I could show case a few sides of how people can react to it.**

Ivan was distracted. He was at work, trying to focus on this damn project, but thoughts of Alfred kept popping into his head. He had been misbehaving a lot lately, from biting Matthew far too hard and jumping up to slacking on his chores and fighting with the other two over anything. Ivan was at the end of his rope. He had tried time outs, taking away toys, scolding… None of it was working! Alfred always insisted he needed the structure, he enjoyed the boundaries because it let him out of the responsibility at home… but damnit, did he have to make it so impossible to enforce?!

He stared at the computer in front of him. The numbers just a jumble of text, his brain refusing to make sense out of them.

There was only an hour left of work when Ivan's cell phone rang. He reached for it sighing as his eye tore when the same set he had been looking at for fifteen minutes. Digging it out of his pocket he slid his thumb across the screen before holding it to his ear, "Hello?" he answered Lazily.

"Ivan… I think… Could you come home a bit early?.. Please?" Matthew sounded nervous.

Ivan stood, gathering his things, "What is wrong Matvey?" Matthew never asked unless it was important, grabbing a piece of paper he scribbled 'Family emergency' across it. he shouldered his bag quickly dropping the paper on his bosses desk . The man nodded and waved him off.

"I think Al's in sub drop, I tried to talk him through it like I usually do, but I think it's bad this time. He locked himself in the bathroom about an hour ago and now he won't talk to me anymore."

Ivan walked just a little faster towards the car, "Getting in car now"

* * *

Ivan walked through the door and went straight up the stairs. Matthew was fully dressed, sitting anxiously by the bathroom door "Come on Al… Please…" his face was pressed against the door, a hand laying on the wood.

Ivan opened the hall closet reaching up and grabbing a large fluffy blanket out, draping it over his arm. "I'm here" he said, kneeling down next to Matthew, stroking his hair briefly, "Can you go put kettle on for hot chocolate please?" Matthew nodded and stood. Before he could leave, Ivan grabbed his hand kissing it softly " Thank you Matvey" Matthew offered a small smile through concern before he rushed to the stairs.

Ivan stood and knocked on the door "Alfred, I need you to open the door"

"...Why?"

He sighed in relief, at least there was an answer. "Because I love you and want to see you are okay" he said patiently. There was silence, Ivan could simply open it himself if it was necessary, but he would rather it not come to that. "Please open the door."

another moment of silence dragged before there was a sound of movement then the click of a lock, the door opened a crack and Alfred's face half appeared as he hid behind the door. His cheeks were wet, tears still in his eyes and he could tell he was shaking. "Hi" he whispered, uncharacteristically quietly.

Ivan frowned sadly and took the blanket off his arm, holding it open offering the blanket and his arms silently. Alfred nodded, as choked sounds escaped his throat, more tears coursing down his cheeks. The bathroom door opened, revealing Alfred still wearing nothing but his boxers. He walked numbly into the blanket and pressed his face against Ivan's shoulder. The larger man wrapped the blanket and his arms around the smaller, holding him tight and running hands up and down his back.

"shhhh … It's okay… I'm here." Alfred let out a whimper and clung closer, Ivan shifted him to tuck the man safely under his chin. "Let us go down to the couch da? Matvey is making hot chocolate…" Alfred nodded "Have you had anything to eat or drink today?" a flinch followed by a small head shake. Ivan sighed, "Okay, it is okay… We get you whatever you want" Ivan pressed his lips against the blonde locks, before he moved to scoop him easily into his arms carrying him down the stairs. He smiled gratefully half way down when he heard the mp3 doc blare to life with calming background music, Alfred's favourites.

Ivan settled on the couch, the larger of his twins in his lap. Alfred refused to unhide his face so far. Fingers settled for running through the golden hair. Matthew came out of the kitchen with a large steaming mug and placed it on the table beside them. He leaned over Alfred and kissed the top of his head. When he straightened he gave Ivan a weak smile "need anything else?"

"He hasn't eaten, could you…"

"Where's the keys?" Matthew didn't even need to ask what was needed.

Ivan reached into his coat pocket and dug out the keys, he hesitated before handing them over, narrowing his eyes. "Are you okay?" Matthew, being the sweet and caring person he was, had a nasty habit of ignoring his needs in favour of his brothers when he dropped. Ivan wondered silently if the boy had eaten or drank that day at all, or if he had spent it pouring over Alfred again.

He gave an unconvincing smile, "I'm fine," he leaned forward and took them, turning towards the door before he could be questioned further "Do you want anything?"

"I want you to get something to eat as well." Ivan look at him pointedly. Matthew rolled his eyes but nodded as he went out the door. Ivan heaved a sigh, and turned back to the twin in his lap. "Do you want to talk?"

He nuzzled closer, the answer horribly muffled by scarf and blanket "Bout what?"

"What has you upset?" Ivan's hands rubbed along his back through the furry blanket, holding him close.

Alfred tensed "I'm bad." he muttered "I haven't been doing anything right…" a small sob broke through and Ivan frowned.

"shhhh, is okay, I'm right here, I love you. You are good da? You are very good." The next thirty minutes was spent whispering comforting words, snuggling closer when he shifted slightly and put the mug in his hands, convincing him to drink some of the dark chocolate liquid. It was more bitter than what they would normally have drank, but it was brewed for the serotonin release more than anything. Alfred drank the semi-cooled liquid eventually, draining the cup in a matter of minutes.

He was starting to relax a little. Alfred didn't drop very often, but he was relatively easy to handle when he did. Needing to be held, reassured and pampered. Ivan was willing and able to give that without a problem. Usually Matthew could even handle the worst of it if it started when Ivan was at work. He would come home and find Alfred in his blanket, curled up half in Matthew's lap, his hair being stroked as the songs drifted through the house. When the other twin dropped however…

The door opened and Matthew came into the front entrance, in his hand was a bag from Alfred's favourite fast food place. Ivan watched carefully as the tense man walked to the couch and placed the bag in Alfred's lap. Matthew bend forward and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead, brushing hair out of his face "thanks Mattie…"

Matthews mouth twitched and he gave a tired smile. "don't worry about it Al. Just be a good boy and eat up okay?" then, seemingly ignoring Ivan he walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Matvey, what about your food-" the dry click of the door shutting cut him off. Damn. The downside to twins was that they were so connected they tended to feed off one another. Matthew's drops were different, quieter and harder to pick up on. They usually hid behind Alfreds, the needier twin taking Matthews mind off his own mental state, and sometimes helping him bypass most of it. If Matthew was the worse off, Alfred was able to care for himself mostly, allowing his brother to receive the attention. Ivan had only had to deal with this situation once before, both pups in a seemingly bad drop. It hadn't gone very smoothly, Ivan had misinterpreted Matthews actions and it lead to a full scale meltdown as Ivan had to haul a dropping Alfred into the rarely used second car to chase down a pissed off and melting down Matthew. Yes, in this instance, Alfred was easier to handle.

He leaned down and caught Alfred's chin before he could open the take out box and start eating, gently kissing him and pulling back with a smile. " Can you sit here and eat while I go check on Matvey? I'll be back in a few minutes da? " Alfred blinked and nodded, shifting himself off of Ivan then taking the warm spot on the couch as the larger man stood. "thank you" he leaned down kissing the top of his head.

Ivan didn't bother knocking on this door, he knew what that would result in. instead he opened it and walked to the bed where Matthew sat, knees pulled to his chest, glasses off to the side, glaring at the bedspread as tears ran down his cheeks "I'm fine, go away" he snapped.

"Matvey, you are not fine." Ivan said simply but gently.

"I just have a headache. Leave me alone."

"Have you eaten?"

"Go away"

"I won't, I want you to-"

"Fuck off!" he yelled, his arms crossed over his knees, burying his face completely in the sleeves of his hoody.

Ivan sighed and walked to the bed, keeping his calm, knowing Matthew was going to be a bit irrational. "Is that really what you want? For me to leave you alone?"

He waited out the quiet, eyes fixed on the tense blonde before he heard the irritated tone he suspected was coming "No…"

"Can you tell me what you do want?" He asked patiently, bracing himself in case of another outburst from the usually quiet twin.

he lifted his head to perch his chin above his arms, eyes locked forward, still refusing to look towards Ivan,"I want a bath…" he muttered.

"Do you want to come while I run it? Or do you want me to come get you when it's ready?"

Matthew thought for a moment before shifting to jump off the bed, walking to stand in front of him in a silent answer. Ivan turned to walk out of the room and towards the bathroom upstairs, when a hand shot out and closed around the jacket he still had neglected to take off. Matthew was staring at the ground but walked quietly behind with the minimal contact.

* * *

When the bath was run, full of bubbles and soft candles lit the bathroom, Ivan watched Matthew climb in, chancing a brief kiss on the blonde curls and ensuring he didn't need anything else before he left, pulling the door not all the way shut. He wanted to be able to hear just in case.

He yanked the coat off on his way back down to the couch, tossing it on the chair before he knelt in front of Alfred. In the time it had taken to get Matthew settled into his routine the food had disappeared. well.. that was one fed. "feeling a bit better?" he prompted hopefully.

Alfred still frowned, but he nodded. "yeah… I'm sorry"

"don't be little one" Ivan moved beside him, pulling him close "you know you are good, you know I love you, and it is no trouble to come when you need me" Alfred nodded and they sat in a comfortable peace, Ivan making sure he was really past the worst.

fifteen minutes later, the quiet was interrupted "How's Mattie?"

Ivan's head turned to the stairs nervously, "I should probably go see…" he looked down at the half asleep man in his arms "do you want me to tuck you into bed before I do?"

"No. I can go myself… just… come in soon?" Alfred stood with a sheepish smile,

Ivan smiled in return and nodded, standing to watch the blanket clad man shuffle off down the hallway. He turned to the stairs and climbed them quickly and hurried to the bathroom, slowing down as he entered "Matvey?" he whispered. he got a hum in return. Ivan walked to the tub and looked down, smiling. "You ready to come out and try and eat?"

"okay…" came the whispered response. Ivan turned and grabbed a large fluffy white bathrobe, holding it open as Matthew climbed out of the bath. careful not to wrap his arms around too much, Ivan circled him in the robe, tying the front. "I love you" Matthew muttered as Ivan's hands were falling away.

"I love you too Matvey"

Matthew nodded and walked past him towards the stairs. Ivan managed to wheedle him into eating half a bowel of cereal before conceding defeat and ushering him off to the bedroom. attempts at talking had failed, as they usually did during the smaller twins drop. They would talk tomorrow . Ivan would reassure him he was not clingy, and that he loved taking care of him, (as this was usually where his mind went, causing him to push everyone away) telling him he loved him and wasn't upset. that he was just happy they were both okay.

After dressing for bed, Ivan climbed into the bed that Alfred was already fast asleep in, and watched as Matthew climbed in on his brothers other side, curling up in an identical position, their foreheads almost touching, a hand grasping his twins. He felt a rush of sadness at the cold of the bed next to him, but he knew this was what tonight was going to be. Soon, all three exhausted, emotionally drained parties were asleep.

* * *

In the morning Ivan woke feeling a small body crawling in beside him, he opened his eyes a little and smiled as Matthew pushed under his arm, curling to go back to sleep for the hour they had left before the alarm rang. He pulled him closer as they resettled and placed a lazy kiss on whichever part of his head was closest. Ivan smiled contented, both boys curled up against him, as he closed his eyes slipping back into dreaming.


	8. beware of movies

Ivan stretched his arm, reaching… Reaching… No.. It was no use. He sighed and braced himself to sit up. Groaning as his head pounded in protest and his world rolled. He grabbed the box of tissues and blew his nose, it didn't improve the headache. Ivan flopped back down to his previous position, laying on the couch and feeling like he was dying.

The boys had to go out of town for a family get together. Usually Ivan came to these, posing as Matthews boyfriend, but this time he had caught a head cold from hell.

* * *

 _earlier_

"Okay! That's it! Call dad Alfred, we're staying here. He has a fever, I'm not just gonna leave him like this!" Matthew announce jumping up with the thermometer

"Calling!" replied Alfred taking out his phone

"No! Put the phone down!" he scrunched his eyes and groaned at the noise he himself had made. "How would you explain Alfred not going?"

"Fine! we'll say I'm sick!" said Alfred

Ivan raised an eyebrow "And have your Papa try and come take care of you again? I didn't know you liked packing everything into the shed outback so badly"

It had taken half an hour before he assured them he'd be fine. He'd sleep, maybe watch a movie, and they could come back that night instead of staying until morning. He bid them farewell with a small smile to reassure them, only to scowl the moment he heard the car pull away.

* * *

Now he was bored… His running nose made it too uncomfortable to sleep, his headache made reading impossible and there was nothing on TV… He was about to give up and call his sisters (a truly desperate act of someone with no entertainment.) when he spotted the pile of DVDs. Alfred had brought them home, most were still in there wrapping. Sitting up he cringed again, but reached for the pile, war movie? too much banging. Horror film? The screaming wouldn't do any good. Oh… This one had a dog on the front 'Hachiko: A Dog's story'. Alright then. He stood, wobbling slightly and gathered himself before moving to the TV and putting the disk in. Ivan sat back down and settled as he turned it on.

* * *

This was a mistake. He should turn this off now… The first box of tissues was gone and he was half way through the second. The crying causing his nose to run more. but maybe there was a happy ending! Maybe the dog got a new owner to love and… oh god…

By the time the credits rolled, Ivan was a complete and utter mess. watching this movie had probably been the worst idea in the world he decided. What between the fever, general feeling of unwellness and separation from his own pups… What if something happened to them!? What if something happened to him… oh no.

He turned his face to the pillow and cried harder. Would they be devastated?! Would it be worst if they weren't? They were going to be driving at night, what if something happened! Matthew would be sure not to drink any wine with diner right? He should call them and make sure! He looked at the time… If they were driving and he called… no. No don't call just wait.

Waiting was killing him. No, really. He felt like he was dying. Ivan couldn't move without something hurting, but if he used any brain power, it drifted back to that damn movie and he would cry again making everything hurt more. He had tissues shoved up his nose at this point, giving up completely on the concept of blowing it. He was on his third box and all he could do was lay there and stare at nothing.

It was eleven thirty at night when the door finally opened. the boys tried to be quiet, but Ivan sat bolt up and whined in distress at the feeling. the boys looked at him startled as he reached out "Matvey…. Alfred…" he whimpered.

They hurried to him "Oh god! He looks even worse! I knew we shouldn't have gone!" Alfred said as he reached the back of the couch

Matthew ran around the front and put a hand to his forehead. " Go get a cold cloth he's so hot!"

Ivan sobbed and pulled Matthew to him. "D-don't wait for me, be happy" he cried. Completely beyond reason or coherent thought, he just held the small blonde to him stroking his curls,

Matthew simply hugged him back "It's okay, we'll make you feel better, it's gonna be okay" he looked to his brother anxiously.

Alfred dashed from the kitchen with the cloth and was about to place it on Ivan's forehead when Matthew was suddenly shifted and somehow both blondes were situated on his lap, his head falling against their joining shoulders. "I-Ivan? You're scaring us dude… what- uh-oh"

Matthew head whipped around recognizing the tone "What do you mean uh-oh Alfred?! What is it?!"

Alfred picked up the open and empty case. "Remember those movies I brought home? And that one you refused to watch because it was too sad?" He held up the case with the man and dog displayed on the cover.

"Oh no…Daddy? It's okay… shhhhh" Matthew stroked his hair, as he slipped into the tone that would hopefully calm him. "We're home now" Ivan nodded and held them both closer, shaking and trying not to sob.

"Come on lets go to bed okay?" Alfred joined in quietly. Between them they lifted the over tired, over emotion, ill Man to his feet, getting him down the hall and into bed. They disrobed quickly and crawled in beside him, Shushing him, and snuggling as close as they could to calm him. It took a while.

Matthew smiled at his brother as Ivan was finally calming down and falling asleep, then very sweetly he whispered, "If i ever see you with a copy of 'Marley & Me' in this house, they won't find the body" His smile widened briefly "Good night Alfie, love you"

Alfred gulped and made a mental note to find that movie before these two woke up and destroy it.


	9. lost and found

**west Edmonton mall! It is huge and confusing and I almost got lost several times when I went as a young child! if you google a map, you'll be able to see where the heck they were going, and how they missed each other.**

 **"deep sea adventures" is were Alfred starts out. they no longer have the submarines there though :(**

It was a submarine! a submarine in the middle of a mall! Alfred nose was pressed against the glass. That had to be the single coolest freaking thing in the entire world! He wanted to ride- no scratch that he HAD to ride that thing! Alfred spun around to call to Ivan, prepared to beg if he needed to.

But Ivan wasn't there… and neither was Mattie… but… but they had followed him right?! He had shouted out "Come over here" hadn't he? Afred cringed, no… he had just run off too excited to speak when his eyes landed on the yellow submarines, the obvious song playing over and over in his head.

Well! They couldn't have gone far! he would just… Go look for them.

* * *

"Ivan" Matthew suddenly stopped pulling him to a halt. The small blondes head whipping around in a panic. Oh no Ivan looked almost pained… Matthew was doing so well lately! Therapy had been helping lessen his anxiety, if he had a meltdown in the middle of a mall he was gonna feel like- "Ivan where's Alfred?!".

"Huh?" Ivan looked confused, then spun his own head around. "But… he was right…" Ivan pulled away from Matthew spinning in a circle on his tip toes "Here…"

Matthew clung to him, both hands grabbing Ivan's forearms "Ivan… We've lost Al...:"

* * *

Alfred backtracked… He thought… Which way had he run from?! Okay… Okay calm down Al… cell phones! You have a cell phone you can just-

-earlier-

"Fuck!" he shouted

There was a knock on the bathroom door and a worried, "What's wrong Alfie!?"

"I dropped my phone in the toilet!" whined the larger twin.

Ivan heaved a sigh, "Again Alfred?" a pause "... You were not… drinking out of there da?"

"No!" he snapped.

-present-

He didn't have a phone! Well… this place couldn't be THAT big right?! I-if he walked around he would be sure to run into them… He was an adult! He could handle this! his stomach didn't agree… When he found them, (If he found them- no WHEN he found them!) he was clinging to Ivan and not letting go… They were super far away from home, looks be damned!

Alfred started off down a long hall, his head whipping around frantically looking through the crowd. Stores passed in a blur and he was feeling a little overwhelmed. That's when he spotted it. An ice rink! Mattie and daddy loved Ice Skating! they would definitely go there!

Should have looked left

* * *

Ivan let Matthew drag him around the large tank that held the submarines, calling out for Alfred, but their voices were swallowed by the large amount of chatter and the near by excitement of the water park. Where was he?!

"Surely he could not have gone that far!" Matthew stormed as he dragged Ivan back down the corridor. Ivan was getting nervous. He knew that out of the two of them, Alfred was better equip to handle this situation… but still he had a bad feeling..

"THERE! I BET HE WENT THERE!" Matthew was suddenly yelling dragging Ivan towards an archway. He barely had time to read 'bourbon street'.

"Alfie loves the south! this looks like mardi gras! He'll definitely go here!" there was an edge of panic to Matthews voice. Ivan frowned looking every where as they walked down the hall, peering in windows, calling his name but nothing.

Ivan heard a squeaking noise and he looked down, Matthew was starting to cry. "It will be okay Matvey! We find him da?" He wrapped his arms around the smaller man holding him close. Starting to panic a little himself in response.

Thats when an announcement blared over the speakers…

" Attention shoppers, we have a very special little boy here named Alfie who's looking for his daddy. could Ivan Braginsky please come to the security office in the south wing beside the ice palace. again IVAN BRAGINSKY please come to the south wing security office, Alfie is waiting."

Both men froze mid panic and dead panned.

* * *

Alfred sat sniffling on the chair inside the security office, in his arms was a teddy bear the women at the desk had given him.

He had run around the outside of the ice rink three times before security came to talk to him. At that point, he had been so overwhelmed he had broken down sobbing.

"I. Want . My. Daddy!" he had said between sobbing. The confused guards had helped him to the office and sat him down getting names out of him so they could locate his 'daddy'

He was still giving the odd shuddering breath when his eyes turned to the door, a large ashen blonde knight and a small curly haired blonde angel! He launched form the chair tossing down the bear and clinging to Ivan sobbing anew.

Ivan looked down in relief and exhaustion, patting Alfred on the head. Matthew hid his face in his hands in embarrassment .

"I err… I take it you're Ivan?" asked the women with a severely confused look.. Ivan was older.. but only by eight years… Certainly not father aged…

"Da" he sighed. "Thank you for your help"

The three left the office, ideas of shopping or exploring dashed for the day. Alfred refused to let go of Ivan, sniffling and whimpering all the way back to the hotel room.


	10. no ones perfect

**no couple (or.. um group?) is perfect! everyone fights! but what if more languages get thrown in... mon deiu!**

 **translations at the bottom. google translate is not gonna help you with Quebecois cursing... sorry.**

 **If i have gotten a translation wrong, please let me know. I don't speak Russian at all and my french is shit.**

"How could you be so irresponsible Matvey!" Ivan hollered across the living room

Matthew cringed at the booming voice. "I… I don't know"

"you could not have just unloaded car like i ask when i ask! you are always putting off things!" he paced back and forth across the living room as he went.

Really, Alfred could understand the anger… Matthew and Alfred had lent out the car to a friend of theirs at work, which normally would be fine. It was their car, They'd done it for her before. However this time something went wrong… They had just returned a few days before from a convention and Matthew, despite being asked to unload the trunk, had gone to bed and forgotten about it. That meant the trunk was full of their gear. things as innocent as dog toys and spare clothing… to things as incriminating as the boys collars, and the furry tail butt plugs… not something you want a co-worker to find.

"I was….I was stressed out okay!" Matthew was starting to snap back. tears of frustration, embarrassment and hurt in his eyes

"you are always stressed out Matvey!" oh… this wasn't going anywhere good.

"that's not fair-"

Ivan cut him off, voice booming louder, "no what is not fair is when you do not pull your weight and we end up suffering!"

"now it's two against one?! you knew, you KNEW I had issues from day one! you said you understood and now you're throwing it in my face!" Tears were coursing down his face in earnest now, the subject of his mental health coming under fire.

"guys i don't-" Alfred tried to say he wanted to stay out of it.. but was ignored.

"oh no! you will not cry your way out of this one Matvey! Теперь мы все в опасности , потому что вы были небрежно!

"You're going to scream at me so I can't understand you! fine! Vas te faire foutre, deux peut jouer à ce jeu!"

"очень полезно! Как вы думаете, что собирается получить вас от неприятностей ?"

"Vas donc fourrer une chèvres, ostie d'face de rat ! J'me suis fendu le cul en quatre pour toé!"

"Иди в жопу! перестать бытьнемного сука!"

aaaaand here we go again… No Alfred… why would language ever be an issue? we all speak English… here let me convince you by probably whispering a recipe for pancakes in your ear in french until you fuck me into the mattress… Alfred's head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling. two tongues he had no knowledge of being thrown back and forth in raising tones. He was sure, by this point, the two had an idea of what the other was saying, based on reactions. but neither would admit it. they got nasty when they were like this, Alfred had googled a few of the words he heard. Its was easier on everyone after to pretend no one had a clue what was said in the heat of the moment.

really, you would think with Matthew being so timid… he wouldn't be the one to fight. most people who knew the brothers assumed Alfred had the worse off temper. I mean sure, he would fight. he could yell, and scream and argue… but he was no where near as nasty with it as Matthew. It was always a different dynamic for each of them too…

If Alfred and Matthew fought, they screamed at each other, and either Alfred cried, or it came to a knock down drag out wrestling match that Ivan would split up. the twins would go a day without talking, then Matthew would usually apologize first, and they would patch it up.

If Alfred and Ivan fought, there was a lot of exasperated shouting, plenty of 'you never listen's being thrown about, over use of hand gestures and eventually, Alfred would stalk off towards the woods to cool off, leaving Matthew to calm Ivan.

But Matthew and Ivan were the worst. It always ended the same way… never a variant, never a simply peaceful end. Even if Alfred tried to help, that just lead to him being screamed at as well. He listened as he heard it coming…. right on schedule

Ivan threw his hands in the air "Ёб твою мать! Я не могу даже смотреть на вас прямо сейчас!" turning he stalked off to the door, grabbing his keys and his coat and headed for the car.

Alfred cringed… he hated the thought of him driving like this… but stopping him was pretty... well impossible..

Matthew followed out the door standing in the driveway and shouting after him " foutre le camp alors! Ostie de trou de cul!" Matthew huffed and turned to come back in the house slamming the door only after the car sped away.

Alfred sighed and sat forward waiting. " Ah ben câlice de crisse de tabarnak d'ostie de ciboire du saint-sacement! I can't believe him! How dare he throw that in my face! It's not like I mean to do it! He can be such a god damned asshole! I mean what does he want from me. go to therapy Matvey, did you do your breathing Matvey, you need to learn to calm down da? ugh! " Matthew was in the kitchen now, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and cracking it open. he sat fuming and muttering for a few moments… slowly coming down. was like a match, when you hit him just right, he burst out in anger, but it didn't take long after for it to die down. "I just… I forgot. I was so god damned tired and…. It's… she won't look in the trunk… I mean…" Matthew's breathing got heavier and faster.

Alfred sighed, standing and walking towards his twin. he wrapped arms around Matthew just in time for the crying to start. "Shhh… It's okay… We'll figure it out alright?"

"B-b-but he's so mad at m-me…. and y-you are… It's all my fault! " Matthew clung to Alfred. really… he wanted to be mad at Matthew too. Part of him wanted to yell and scream as well, but two on one never worked well for them. Ivan would drink and say he was a failure, Alfred would get angry and break things, and Matthew would shut himself in a closet and cry for hours.

So, Alfred settled for his current role, Keep Matthew calm for half an hour to an hour until Ivan comes home. It wasn't as hard right now, not having the second car meant he didn't have to stop his brother from jumping in a car himself and searching.

The time crept so slowly. Matthew sobbing the whole time, both boys worrying about Ivan's safety… but before they knew it, they heard the door click open.

There looking exhausted and somewhat guilty stood Ivan, his shoulders drooped, and his eyes down cast. "I… I am sorry I yelled"

Matthew, eyes still red, cheeks stained with tears stood and shuffled over to him. when he got there his face buried into Ivan's chest shakily. "I'm sorry I messed up… and that I yelled" Ivan put his arms around Matthew and leaned his cheek against the curly mop on the boys head.

Alfred sighed in relief before hauling himself up and off the couch towards the other two men. he wiggled his way in, wrapping an arm around each of them. He looked over at his brother and smirked unable to resist. "I told you It was a good point for the con list" Matthew rolled his eyes as they all separated and moved to the couch to calmly discuss what was happening.

as it turned out, if Elizabeta saw anything in that trunk she didn't say a damn thing. though Alfred did notice the occasional extra friendly smile the brothers received whenever they got close….

* * *

 **Теперь мы все в опасности , потому что вы были небрежно! -Now we are all in danger , because you were careless !**

 **Vas te faire foutre! deux peut jouer à ce jeu! - go fuck yourself! Two can play this game !**

 **очень полезно! Как вы думаете, что собирается получить вас от неприятностей ?- very useful! Do you think that 's going to get you out of trouble**

 **Vas donc fourrer une chèvres, ostie d'face de rat ! J'me suis fendu le cul en quatre pour toé!- Go fuck a goat, fucking rat-face ! I tried fucking hard for you (lit: I split my own ass into four parts just for you)**

 **Иди в жопу! перестать бытьнемного сука ! - Kiss my ass! cease to be a little bitch!**

 **"Ёб твою мать! Я не могу даже смотреть на вас прямо сейчас!" - " Fuck your mother! I can not even look at you right now ! "**

 **foutre le camp alors! ! Ostie de trou de cul!" - fuck off then! Fucking asshole!**

 **Ah ben câlice de crisse de tabarnak d'ostie de ciboire du saint-sacement!- doesn't really tanslate into much tbh, it's an expression of intense anger in Quebecois!**


	11. work inturrupted

It was after their nightly walk. The boys were curled up on their dog bed, Matthew napping and Alfred lazily lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. Ivan took out his laptop, perching it on his knees in front of him. He had some work to catch up on. Just some numbers to input, but it needed to be done before tomorrow.

He had been working for fifteen minutes before he felt someone pawing at his leg with a slight whimper. he tilted his head to see who was trying to get his attention. "not now Alfred, Daddies working" Ivan said quietly, careful not to wake the other pup. he looked back at his computer, typing in a few more numbers.

more pawing. "Alfred… I really have to do this. go lay with your brother da?" The blonde in front of him pouted. Ivan reach out and petted his head "I will be done in a while" His eyes went back to the screen, but he was more focused on the grunt, he heard the soft padding sound as Alfred moved to the other side of the couch, climbing up and curling to lay down there with a huff.

Ivan gave him a sideways glance. Alfred was looking forlornly into nothingness. Ivan rolled his eyes, smiling while he shook his head at the dramatics. Reaching over he gave him another pat, rubbing his back momentarily before returning to work.

five minutes later he had just gotten into the rhythm of it again when the couch shifted. he felt a warm body pressed against his leg, Alfred had shift closer. He worked to ignore it, looking at the spreadsheet once more, trying to make the current column make sense. The shifting continued… closer, and closer, and closer until finally a chin rested on his arm. Ivan heaved a sigh and looked down into the big begging eyes beside him. "Alfred… I really do have to get this done boy." a bottom lip quiver.

Ivan looked unwillingly back to the screen and a whimper reached his ears. he sighed again and dropped his head. It couldn't be helped. He reached up and closed the laptop. "okay Alfred, you win. just let me put this down da?" Alfred's face lit up and he pulled back so Ivan could set the laptop safely on the coffee table. no sooner had he leaned back, Alfred was in his lap. Ivan put his arms around the pup as the blonde snuggled in closer.

"I love you daddy" he said as he buried his face in Ivan's neck.

"love you too Alfred" Ivan murmured in return.


	12. bugs

Alfred sat on the floor in front of him with his knees drawn up to his chest "OUCH! daddy! that hurts~" he whimpered as the impossibly close toothed comb caught once more.

"Sorry Alfred" he muttered, removing it and wiping it off on the paper towel in his lap. He was almost done going through every inch of the deceivingly thick blonde hair. they had already been at this for thirty minuets .

"It's burning daddy!" cried Matthew as he sat in the bathtub next to them, a miserable look on his face. as his hand was over the side, holding his brothers in comfort for the yanking. He had started out sitting in front of Alfred, holding both hands whispering comfort, but Ivan had moved him into the tub, applying the disgusting smelling spray to sit for the last bit of Alfred's comb out

"Only four more minutes Matvey…" Ivan looked back down on his task, seeking out the damn bugs. He had assumed that since Alfred and Matthew were not real dogs, that meant he was never going to need to deal with fleas. Well… it wasn't fleas.

Over the weekend, Matthew and Alfred had driven down to their parents house for their nieces seventh birthday party. Being the super cool fun uncles they were, they had jump in to play with all the kids. What no one had realized at the time, was one of those little darlings had had lice.

Luckily for Ivan, It had been caught before the parasites had made their way to his own hair, but neither of the boys got off free. Ivan had notice Matthew first, a yelp coming from him as he sat on the couch scratching. concerned, Ivan had investigated only to find Matthew had scratched behind his ears raw. looking closer he had notice the tell-tale , unmoveable, white dots. A quick inspection of Alfred had confirmed they both had the pests.

"Alright Alfred… you are done. take the towel and throw it in the laundry da?" Alfred stood, looking miserable and nodded as he padded from the room.

Ivan looked at his watch. thirty seconds left. "Okay Matthew, time to rinse." he grabbed the shower head and turned it on, tipping Matthews head back as he rinsed the chemicals out. His fingers caught in the tangle of curls as he went. he was not looking forward to trying to get through Matthew's hair… He had been tempted to cut it first, Make the process easier, but he adored those curls. Still the scissors were on hand incase it proved impossible.

The bug killing solution was out, and Ivan wrapped a fresh towel around Matthews head before helping him to sit on the floor in front of the toilet like Alfred had done. Ivan was just getting a new piece of paper towel setup when the larger twin came back in. he moved to lay on the floor, head in Matthew's lap, reaching up to take his hand.

It was only a quarter of the way through the task when Matthew started crying. the comb snaring at almost every stroke. Ivan cringed watching Alfred's finger slowly turn red from circulation being cut off. "I'm sorry Matvey…" he murmured, feeling awful for the sounds he was drawing out, but knowing it was a necessary evil.

"s'ok" the boy croaked in return flinching as another knot caught. He really was not good at this… "Alfie…"

"it's okay bro" Alfred reach up, brushing a tear away.

Finally, an hour and a half later, the last section of hair had been combed through. Ivan had almost broken down himself, asking several times if Matthew was sure he didn't want Ivan to just cut it and make it easier. but it was done now. no impromptu cutting required. just a lot of crying, and some sore fingers. Ivan sighed in relief as the boys set off to gather the bedding and towels to be washed. He picked up the instructions that came with the lice kit to ensure he had gotten every step and his eyes widened in horror.

' check head daily, repeat combing until no nits are seen'


	13. boom

Ivan cringed as the sound of the car door slamming was drowned out by yet another boom. He looked up at the angry black clouds as he ran towards the door and out of the rain. He knew what was waiting inside for him, and today it wasn't a happy welcoming committee.

Ivan opened the door and stepped inside, closing the storm out behind him. his eyes scanned the room and fell on a curly blonde mop of hair that had trotted over and paused halfway between him, and the coffee table. Matthew shook, but not with fear, no He was fine with storms. He was shaking with excitement at Ivan being home, but also in frustration that he couldn't move further than he was.

A whimper escaped from near the coffee table and Matthew looked between it and Ivan with a whine. Ivan quickly kicked off his boots and shrugged his coat, before walking to Matthew he grew in excitement with his every step "daddy!" he exclaimed "I miss you so much!" as Ivan knelt in front of him, petting his head as Matthew placed his hands on Ivan's knees to reach his face, easier to give hello kisses this way. Ivan chuckled and pushed him off as he was licked eagerly. "I missed you too Matvey." He wrapped his arms around the pup in a hug, placing a kiss to his forehead.

There was another loud boom that rattled the windows and you could hear the slam of a body hitting the underside of a table. He sighed and whispered to Matthew, "Alfred under the coffee table?" Matthew nodded, pulling away and trotting back to lay in front of it.

Ivan walked over and looked. Matthew was laid so he was almost nose to nose with his shivering twin, a mirrored frown placed on both faces. Ivan walked over beside Matthew and sat cross legged on the floor "Alfred? can you come out and see me?"

"no" came the scared squeak.

"please?"

"no. I'm okay here…" He tried to curl himself up under the impossibly small space.

Ivan sighed, The big brave Alfred, was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. If he were to wander the house right now, he would find evidence of the terrified mad dash the pup made. things broke, tables upended, blankets a mess... However, getting him to admit it…

Another boom accompanied by a flash lit the sky, perfect timing as Alfred launched himself out, upending the wooden table in his wake, and crashing into Ivan whimpering. Matthew yelped moving out of the way of the flying piece of furniture.

Ivan was prepared for this hit to come, he barely even budged as the full force took him. Alfred was curled up in his lap, Face buried against the russians chest, Ivan's arms were wrapped around his back and middle holding him close. "Shhhh… Is okay" he cooed as he felt the pups heart and hammer under his hands. "Is just a storm". he repeated the phrases as he rubbed his hands over Alfred bare skin, comforting him as best he could.

Just as Alfred's breathing had calmed, and the dry sobs had ceased, Another boom filled the house. Alfred clung tighter to Ivan's sweater, whining and shaking. "Matvey, music in bedroom please?"

Matthew turned his eyes from the window and took off to the bedroom in a rush. Ivan could hear the rock beats carrying down the hall as Matthew dashed back out in time for another fork the light the sky. Unlike Al, Matthew loved storms,He sat by the back door, looking through the glass as the light show continued, eyes opened wide in excitement. It was getting closer.

Ivan chuckled and shifted Alfred, moving to scoop him as he stood with a groan. Why couldn't Alfred be as light as slight little Matthew? Not that he was particularly easy to carry either, but still. 'Muscle weighs more then fat' Alfred would argue if it was brought up. "Are you coming Matvey?"

"Can I stay here and watch the storm? Pleasepleaseplease!?" his eyes hadn't left the window, he couldn't sit still as another boom caused Alfred to bury his face in Ivan's neck. Storm watching wasn't exactly puppy-like, but his excitement over it certainly was.

"Da, for a while."

Matthew turned and smiled brightly "Thank you daddy!" he eyes went back to the window as Ivan carried Alfred off down the hall.

Ivan deposited Alfred on the bed, where the pup quickly crawled under the sheets, hiding. Ivan smiled sadly at his poor pup before stripping himself down to boxers. The radio had said it was a wave of storms, they would be hitting all night, he had no intentions of getting out of bed again.

He shuffled under the sheets, closer to Alfred who clung needily. They sat in silence for a while, the music doing its job to drown out most of the bangs, though the windows still shook. Ivan ran his fingers through Alfred's hair and hummed along with the song. He could feel Alfred relax slowly against his chest, vibrations helping to calm him.

"thank you daddy…" Alfred murmured when the shaking finally stopped.

Ivan looked down with a warm smile, he leaned forward moving his hand to tilt Alfred's face up, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "of course little one"


	14. snip

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"out of the five sets of eyes in the hotel room, three were set on Alfred in varying degrees of irritation. The pup sat on the bed looking pointedly down at his own lap, guilt showing through the feigned innocence. Of the three glares he was receiving none held more venom than Matthews. Alfred cringed at the dry clipping sound of scissors slicing through hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The trio, like most people , had habits and vices. Some of these were less than healthy, others were fine most the time. one particular vice they had both possessed until a few years back was smoking. The small family had worked together to quit as a team. each using different methods. Ivan had used the patch, Alfred had opted for the gum. Matthew it seemed was the only one who had held onto the habit. He had tried any and all methods and eventually caved, quitting quitting. two out of three wasn't bad…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Occasionally when one quits smoking, they pick up a habit in its place. Alfred had been one of these individuals, and his replacement habit had been gum. it usually wasn't an issue at all, it was certainly healthier. Ivan hadn't complained at all when the larger twin tasted like strawberry rather than an ashtray (though he found commenting on his left Matthew feeling self conscious, so he avoided the topic). however, today what should have been an obvious danger reared its ugly head.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The pups had been playing on the bed, Alfred hadn't bothered to spit out his gum before hand. somewhere in the midst of tickling and wrestling it had landed, and gotten mushed right into Matthew's red blonde curls. they hadn't even noticed until the pillow had stuck to the smaller twins head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Matthew had freaked right out when he realized. the loud french cursing causing Ivan to jump out of the shower with shampoo still in his hair. Ivan had worked to calm Matthew down, giving Alfred a stern lecture about this being exactly why they didn't have gum during play time (actually Ivan had never thought of hair… it was more so he didn't choke.)./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was a nightmare. First they had looked up tips to get it out without resorting to cutting (Alfred had suggested a haircut first. Ivan had to hold Matthew back). They tried peanut butter, ice, Vaseline… for whatever reason, it was not coming out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Very gently Ivan trying to convince him to just get in the car, they would go to a salon and get it fixed. Matthew refused. he was NOT letting some stranger in a great clips touch his hair! being hours and hours away from home however, meant there was no way to get him in to see the only stylist he had trusted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This really had been the only Option Ivan had been given and he didn't like it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"the only set of eyes not staring at Alfred right now were the sky blue ones belonging to Francis. He was hovering behind the chair Matthew was sitting in, clipping here and there. When the pups had been with him, Francis had cut their hair, it had been him who had styled them in the fashions they still kept. so it was understandable (but still so very irritating) that Matthew had taken out his cellphone and called the man, ranting, raving and pleading in their shared tongue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Francis and Arthur had been staying in the same hotel for the convention, so it hadn't taken very long for the tall frenchman or his moody little cat to show up. The cat was currently in street clothing still, perched on the couch and sending an icy glare towards the deeply shamed pup./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is what happens when you leave stupid dogs unattended " he grumbled his eyes shifting sideways to take in the way Francis fussed over his ex-pet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alfred didn't even fight him on it, only sending a mild glare his way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ivan closed his eyes and groaned as his face tilted up towards the ceiling, his arms crossed. He was contemplating exactly how much extra attention his usually mild mannered pup was going to need after this, when Francis voice broke through./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright, I've done what I can cher. not as lovely as your usual style of course... but this one isn't bad either." Ivan, who had been avoiding watching the other owner pawing at his pup, looked over at Matthew now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was holding a mirror in front of his face looking dejected. Ivan's hand went to cover his mouth to hide the smile as the smaller twin turned to him... His hair a mirror image of Alfred's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Almost was forgotten on the bed as all eyes, even Arthur's, were now on Matthew in sympathy, "I think it looks good" he offered with a hopeful smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This only earned a glare from his now slightly more identical brother as Francis continued to fuss over it. laying it this way and that to try and make it look different. Ivan bit back the jealousy knowing he should be thankful to Francis for coming in and dealing with a problem he couldn't… But it didn't mean he was happy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't two minutes later that he felt instantly better in that respect, as Matthew stood from the chair and tearfully clung to Ivan's shirt with a whimper. Ivan wrapped arms around his upset pup placing a kiss on his now much shorter hair before looking at Francis "Thank you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Francis smiled and nodded "It's no problem." he said as he picked up his tools tucking them back in the small case he had brought. "It was good to see you all, but we have to go get Arthur ready, right my pet" He purred. Arthur's ears went red and he scowled further, but he nodded and stood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Merci Francis…" Mutter Matthew before the door closed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ivan steered the still clinging Matthew over to the bed, where his brother sat looking like he was expecting to be hit with a news paper… He sat down and pulled Matthew onto one side of his lap and motioned for Alfred to come to the other. (he did so, but slowly)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When they were settled, Alfred's shin resting on his one thigh looking up, Matthew sitting on the other curled against his neck, He stroked both of their hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It still feel different" He said softly. "There's still some curl in Matthew's…" He got a small hum. "The colours are different too you know… Alfred's is more gold…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Matthew looked down at his brother and got a nod "And you're still smaller than me" He said with a wink/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""only barely" Shot back Matthew with much less irritation than before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And if anyone calls you Alfred, I'll beat 'em up okay?" He said shuffling closer and nudging Matthews curled leg with his nose./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alfred…" Ivan cautioned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Matthew sighed moving his head to look at his brother with a sad smile "It's okay… I know you didn't mean to." he buried his head in Ivan's neck again going red "I just look like such a dork like this!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alfred nodded, until it hit him, "Hey!" He got up on all fours pouting. Matthew snorted as he tried to quiet his laughter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ivan barely had time to move back before Alfred grabbed Matthew pulling him to the bed, tickle war restarting as if the gum had never been an issue. soon the room was full of laughter and yips, Ivan watching the boys with his own chuckles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That afternoon the boys both wore identical ears, (Alfred had an extra set) and played up on it for the day. (Though Matthew was adamant in the fact that he would be growing it back out.)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongspan style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 1.5;"now, in my defense over the great clips comment... having /spanspan style="font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 22.6800003051758px;"wavy/spanspan style="font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 1.5;"/curly hair myself, it can be HARD /spanspan style="font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 22.6800003051758px;"finding/spanspan style="font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 1.5;" a stylist who can handle my hair properly! going into a walk in and getting someone who you don;t know! no thanks!/span/span/strong/p 


	15. its a long fall

Ivan didn't want to get out of bed. what was the point?

It had been a rough couple of weeks.

First, Matthew had a break down and refused to leave the house after a trip to the bar had ended in a fight a little too close to him. Alfred and Ivan not moving fast enough to get in between, and Matthew got swept into it. It had ended quickly, Matthew clinging shakily to Ivan as they left to go home. He felt responsible, not being close enough to Matthew, being distracted.

As I'd that wasn't enough, the following week they had been out on a walk and he was playing special attention to Matthew, finally having gotten him out from the bedroom. He wasn't watching Alfred as closely and the pup wound up running straight into a bunch of poison ivy.

Both pups were recovering and he had taken each to the appropriate doctors and both were healing in their own ways, But it didn't make him feel like any less of a failure. He couldn't even take care of his pups. They were so well behaved, and he still couldn't manage it. They deserved better.

"Daddy?" Matthew was knocking at the door. He pulled the covers up and rolled over pretending to be asleep.

The door opened softly. "He's still asleep huh? " Alfred whispered.

"Looks like it..." Matthew answered quietly.

"Do you think he's sick or something?"

Matthew was quiet for a second "or something..." he answered sadly. "Daddy, I know you're awake..." the bed dipped behind him. A hand going to his hair

Ivan sighed as a second dip in the bed shifted him. "I'm fine boys, just a headache"

"Ha yeah okay, you buying that bullshit Matthew? " Alfred asked with a snort.

"Alfred..." Matthew said warningly.

"What? You know he doesn't admit to having a headache until he can't see straight. He'd be a whimpering mess by this point if that were true." He argued.

Matthew sighed and Ivan frowned. "I'm right here boys..." he grumbled.

"Daddy..." Matthew moved to snuggle up behind him. Nuzzling into his hair. "What's wrong? Are you mad at us?"

Ivan felt worse, now they thought he was mad? How much more could he mess up? "No Matvy I'm not mad at either of you." His hand went to cover the pups gently, feeling horrible... He wanted to comfort the distress, but at the same time, he didn't feel he should be trusted with the responsibility of that...

Alfred's face was suddenly in front of his. A scowl on it that soften as he reached out touching Ivan's face. Ivan was confused with the geature until Alfred's fingers pulled back and he saw the wetness. He was crying? Ivan blinked, and sure enough he now felt the hot liquid dripping down his face...

"Oh daddy..." Alfred said crawling into the bed snuggling under his chin. Ivan closed his eyes, his face glowing red with embarrassment. He wasn't suppose to cry damnit...

"I think he's dropping Al..." Matthew whispered softly nuzzling against the back of Ivan's head again. Alfred hummed in agreement with his brother. Ivan's brow furrowed. Dropping? But he didn't... he never...

"Don't worry daddy" Matthew said leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his cheek. "We'll take care of you today. "

"That's not how is suppose to work..." he murmured, still red. He was suppose to be the care taker... He was suppose to be stronger then this for them.

"Don't be stupid..." Alfred said snuggling closer "everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes"

"Exactly" echoed Matthew "so don't fight us on it. Just relax and let go for a day alright? " Ivan let out a shaky sigh, the boys both sounded dead set... so he gave in and nodded. "I'll run a bath, you stay with him. " Matthew said, getting up "and be nice Alfred" he Saks sternly. Before the door closed

"I am nice." Al muttered and Ivan couldn't help but chuckle. "Well that's a better sound." Alfred looked up with a smile "what's got you feeling so down anyway?"

Ivan looked away "is nothing"

"Hmm... and I don't like hamburgers" Alfred said in an unamused tone.

Ivan sighed. Nuzzling his face sideways into the pillow. "Matvy said you were suppose to be nice"

"I am being nice" he grumbled " I just want to know why you're upset. I mean if it's something silly... like the stuff that happened lately..." Alfred trailed off. Ivan let out a hard puff of air, a single chuckle, People's really didn't give Alfred enough credit. "You know" He started again, "none of that was your fault. Stuff is gonna happen none of us can stop. Really even if it had been your fault, It's not like we expect perfection. Me and Mattie mess up all the time right? Doesn't mean you love us any less. "

Ivan remained silent, unsure of how to react, but the words did their job. Ivan wrapped hours arms around Alfred. His face moving up, chin resting on Alfred's head.

Matthew came back into the room. " baths ready. Up you both get."

Alfred sighed. "alright, you heard Mr bossy - pants time to get up."Alfred sat up, pulling Ivan with him."

The boys lead Ivan into the bathroom, working together to strip him, leaving kisses as they went. He let them, knowing it was fruitless to argue. a small part of him was also enjoying the attention, as weird as it felt to be taken care of himself.

He sunk gratefully into the hot water. Easing his eyes closed.

"We'll be back soon okay daddy? Matthew said quietly from the door. "We're going to go make you some food. "

"Thank you boys"

"Of course daddy "

Twenty minutes later the door reopened. Ivan felt more at ease already, though the guilt still hung.

Matthew stood in the door. A bathrobe over his arm. "Ready to come out now daddy? "

Ivan looked at him with a smile. "Da I'll bet out in a second." Matthew nodded placing the role on the counter before moving to him and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you daddy. Food come down to the living room when you're ready."

Ivan nodded "I love you to Matvy"

Ivan came down the stairs, moving into the living room. He gave them a small smile as they looked over the back of the couch at him.

He moved to sit indefensible them, Alfred handing him the"number one daddy mug" he had received months ago, filled with hot chocolate as Matthew shifted a bowl in front of him. The borscht he had stored in the freezer laid in front of him heated, it even had short cream on top as he liked.

Ivan smiled at them both. Warmth filling his chest. "Thank you boys" he said quietly both moving at the same time to snuggle against his sides.

"Your welcome daddy" Matthew said wrapping arms around his middle. Alfred humming in agreement.

The day consisted of cuddles on the couch, lazy kisses, movies and any junk food Ivan requested. by the early afternoon Ivan already started to feel better, the boys hardly ever leaving his side as they talked about things they loved about him, shushing him harshly if he tried to interrupt or stop them. The day flew past this way, Ivan receiving the same treatment he would have given either of the boys in drop (assuming they asked, Matthew's drop usually being a little less clingy then Alfred's) by that night, when they all curled up together in bed, he was as happy as he ever could be. The trio fell asleep with peaceful smiles on their faces.\

 **in case you missed it, there is an origin story to this called come boy. if you wanted more background ^.^**


	16. Panic at the anything but disco Al

**breif warning, If you have anxiety and have issues reading about panic attacks and such (Like I do), this might trigger? so caution!**

Matthew was nodding and trying his best to look pleasant as the person in front of him chatted, but if he was being honest, he didnt have a damn clue what the guy was saying. Between the music and everyone passing by so close… he couldn't focus.

This birthday party for the twins had been Alfred's idea. a big barbeque with a bunch of friends and people from work.

"It'll be epic! and we can have fireworks and cake and icecream! there's plenty of room and we can lock everything away in the shed for the night. please~!" He had begged Ivan… and of course Ivan caved, but not before the dreaded question

"Matvey, are you okay with this Idea?"

Matthew cursed himself again as he was wished happy birthday by more people he barely knew. He just had to say yes! who could say no to that puppy dog look of Alfred's, he had just been so damned excited and it was his birthday as well.

It might not have been so bad, but he kept saying yes as Alfred's plans got bigger and bigger. Ivan kept asking him, looking speckpical as Matthew insisted he'd be fine.

It wasn't even like the prospect was horrible. Fun, food, fireworks. It did sound great, but now, standing in his living room as people milled about… he felt like a trapped animal.

Normally he would have clung to Ivan at a time like this, ride it out. But he didn't want to seem like he was suffering and make Alfred feel bad. So Ivan was off outside chatting with a few guys he knew from his work. because it wasn't enough to just invite friends of Alfred and Matthew's, no no. Alfred had wanted a ton of people.

His anxiety flared as the man who had been talking to turned to let another person into the conversation. "Excuse me for a moment" He half whispered, unsure if he had just been rude of not, as he moved quickly away. He would just go and sit in the bathroom and- He froze. There was a line. He spun on his heel headed back down the stairs and turning toward the door. A smoke then! yeah… a cigarette would calm him down.

He got outside and no sooner had he lit it, then did three more people come out all smiling and bombarding him with "happy birthday!"'s and questions about if he was having a good time. He nodded, at least with muffled music he could focus on what they were staying. Strangely his smoke was done in no time. He didn't exactly want to go back inside, but faking laughter while people stood around him, effectively leaving him feeling like he was pinned to the wall, wasn't comfortable either.

In the end he begged a need for the bathroom and dashed inside, heading straight down the hall towards the bedroom where he could freak out in peace. Alfred wouldn't see him, Ivan wouldn't see him… If they asked later where he was he could just say he was just around.

He closed the door behind him thankful for the quiet room. turning the lock he walked towards the bed, climbing into it and burrowing under the covers. He just wanted away from everyone. there were too many people, too much noise, too many smells for god's sake! who the hell wears that much perfume anyway!?

A shaky whimper broke from his throat as he heard voices echo in the hall, he tugged at the blankets, gathering them around him until he was fully bundled, he pulled his head in and closed his eyes. He just needed a little time… just a little time away from all of it.

He could feel his skin prickling and his breathing becoming ragged. He just wanted them out of his house. he felt so trapped in this room, and so alone. His hands moved to grab fistfulls of his hair as he tried to force himself to calm. "You're okay Matthew… nothing is wrong… deep breaths Matthew" He murmured to himself trying to follow his own instructions.

His phone buzzed as he was starting to get his heart to slow and he groaned. Everything in him did not want to pick that up… but if he ignored it and it was Alfred or Ivan, he was going to be found out. He pulled it out and checked, sure enough Alfred.

"dude! where are you? It's cake time! we need the second birthday boy!"

Matthew wanted to cry… he had to go back out in that.

be there in a sec" he sent back. before he reluctantly wiggled out of the blankets and moved to the door. He was shaking as he stared at it, It was like behind that door was a pack of wolves ready to jump on him. He leaned against it as the tingling returned "I can do this... I can do this" he whispered in a shaky, unconvincing voice.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there trying to convince himself to just open the stupid door when the knob rattled and there was a light knock.

"Matvey? " Ivan's gentle voice came "are you in there? "

His throat tightened he couldn't let Ivan see him like this. It would ruin everything for the other two. Guilt bubbled as he realized he didn't have much choice. He moved his hand to unlock the door and stepped back as it opened.

Ivan's face was full of concern, and that didn't fade once he laid eyes on Matthew's trembling figure. "Matvey..." he said frowning

"I'm fine" Matthew said quickly, though he felt relief flood him at the door shut again, muffling the noise.

Ivan hummed gathering Matthew close "and I am a one hundred pound ballet dancer named Jenny who is addicted to real housewives"

"Really Ivan" Matthew choked out with a weak chuckle "that's the kind of thing you're supposed to tell us before we move in..."

"Hmmm I suppose. " he mused against Matthew's hair as he passed his lips there. "But you are also supposed to tell us when you feel uneasy da? So I suppose we've both been dishonest."

"I didn't wanna ruin it for him... Alfred loves things like this. It's his birthday"

Ivan nodded again "this is true, but He loves you as well, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you two being twins means you share a birthday." Matthew nodded in defeat.

"If I just have another minute though, I'll be fine. We can't tell him…"

"Can't tell him what" Alfred was coming in through the door and Matthew felt a billion times worse. Alfred looked at the two of them and turned eyes on Matthew looking irritated. Matthew cringed and dropped his head. "Matthew. Why are you in here?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine, l-let's go cut the cake okay?" He tried, but couldn't seem to get his feet to move.

"Mattie, you said you were okay with this." Alfred's frown deepened

"I know I'm sorry" he said quickly clinging to Ivan's shirt as he squeezed his eyes shut looking down. "I'll be fine! just give me a minute I'll be fine, I promise!"

"You idiot" Alfred sighed and Matthew yipped in surprise as he was tugged from one boyfriend to the next. Alfred arms wrapping around him."You're suppose to tell me when you're scared dumbass. how else is your big brother suppose to protect you!?"

"I was born first..."

"shush" Alfred cut him off, stroking his hair.

there was a faint chant from the living room of 'cake' and matthew's stomach rolled. "Tell ya what bro… If you can get through the cake thing with me and Ivan right there with you, I'll cause a distraction for you and Ivan to make a getaway right after. tell people you went for ice or something. "

"That sounds like a good idea" Ivan interjected moving to place a hand on Matthew's back, looking towards the closed door before quickly moving to place a kiss on alfred's cheek.

Matthew watched with a small smile, before he bit his lip. "But it's your birthday"

"and yours. Besides… not like you or Ivan are gonna be able to put your hands on me till everyone leaves anyway right?" Matthew frowned but nodded. "but if you feel really guilty about it…" He said dipping down purring "I'm sure there are plenty of ways to make it up to me later" it sent a pleasant shiver down Matthew's spine and he nodded.

"Good! Let's go drag a knife through a cake then! " he said pulling back and passing Matthew of to Ivan again.

The three of them left the room with Matthew plastered to Ivan's side and made their way to the cake. The singing was horrible, blowing out candles was worse, He was just thrilled when it was done, the first slice cut by the pair of them, Alfred managed to make him laugh by giving a quick eyebrow wiggle as they both held the knife like newly-weds to make the cut.

When it was done and cake was being Passed out, Alfred worked his Magic, "Alright!" He shouted after Matthew and Ivan had moved to the edge of the crowd "Once you have your cake, everyone find a spot on the lawn and get comfy! Firework time!" He turned to Matthew and Ivan "Hey Mattie, wanna go let people inside know?"

"We'll get to that" Ivan said smiling, his arm draped around Matthew's shoulder. The two ducked back into the house, Ivan making the announcement as people flooded outside. In the confusion of everyone going outside, Matthew and Ivan stole out the front door sliding into the car that was thankfully not blocked in.

The pair drove barely any distance at all to a turn off by the river Ivan grabbed a couple old blankets from the back seat and the two sat in the quiet listening to the sounds of the water before the first unmistakeable boom went off. Matthew looked up, smiling at the colourful lights illuminating the sky and leaned against Ivan as they watched Alfred's show.

"Happy Birthday Matvey," Ivan said pulling matthew into his lap and kissing his forehead.

Matthew smiled "Thank you Daddy" He said nuzzling the others neck before looking back up towards the sky and thinking of several ways he could make it up to Alfred later….


End file.
